The Mysterious Plan
by the 7th avenger
Summary: When they defeated Loki they thought they won the war but actually the war haven't even started
1. Chapter 1

I dont own any characters.

I really would appreciate it if you would review and i will write the next chapter as soon as i can.

* * *

**The Mysterious Plan**

**Chapter 1**

After the avengers defeated Loki and his army, Thor wanted to take Loki and the tesseract back to Asgard but Loki said suddenly "maybe you have defeated my army but I never lose the war"

Nick Fury said curiously "what do you mean by you never lose the war?"

But then Tony Stark interrupted "maybe he's just saying this to frighten us like when you lose a life in a video game you lose a life but not the game"

Captain America replied to what Tony said "I don't think its time to say jokes Mr. Stark"

Loki got so bored so he said "are you going to keep talking or you going to take me to Asgard"

Thor agreed and said "I believe he is true I must take him immediately to Asgard"

Nick fury ended the conversation by saying "no Mr. Thor, I'm sorry but I must keep him here until I know what he mean by he never lose the war and that's the final decision".

Then Nick Fury took Loki to the helicarrier and locked him in a transparent room and the avengers sat in a room trying to figure out what Loki said.

They were all sitting in silence but Thor interrupted impatiently "its nonsense keeping Loki here, I know he won't say anything to you"

But then Bruce Banner said "maybe that's right but we can pursued him to say like try to give him something so he tell us something in return"

Then Tony interrupted sarcastically "yeah let's give him shawerma he must be hungry"

Then Nick Fury said "actually it's a good idea let's try to make him hungry and pursued him with food…"

But then Agent Romanoff got in and said "Loki is still calm and didn't do any weird thing"

Nick Fury said in strong voice "ok gentlemen go and make Loki speak and try to pursued him to talk and do your best" then he went to agent Barton to tell him something.

In mean while Tony started to get nervous but he's still trying to be calm and think why Loki wanted to go to Asgard not stay on earth and why did he didn't lose the war so he decided to be the first one to talk to Loki.

As Tony entered the room, his foot steps broke the silence Loki was in so Loki said "what brings the man made of iron here" he said with small deep evil smile on his face".

Tony said "I was going to bring shawerma to the team so I thought to drop by and ask if you want so do you want"

Loki said while trying to be calm as he could "if this is bribery offer then no I won't take it"

Stark said "well what makes you think that, is it your line that you didn't lose the war or is it your love to go back to Asgard and Asgaridian prison than stay on earth"

Loki said with uncaring look "I rather be judged by gods than be questioned by filthy creatures like humans"

Tony interrupted "don't forget we defeated your huge army, we captured you and we showed that we are stronger than you"

Loki said with anger and loud voice "no! I didn't lose, I'm a god you human and gods always win and when he comes and destroy the earth you will see that gods win and filthy creatures like you lose!"

Tony was shocked and said quickly "who's he, who's going to come and destroy earth, tell me and I may bring you shawerma it's tasty.

Loki became cam again and said softly "well I won't tell you but all I can give you that you must go back and search again for information"

Tony left Loki and wore his iron suit and flew as fast as he can to his tower and immediately started to research every thing from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mysterious Plan**

**Chapter 2:**

After Tony put on his suit and flew to his tower without saying anything, the rest started to worry so Captain America decided to go to Loki and ask him what he said.

Loki said as he watched Captain America enter the room "welcome here Mr. Super soldier what can I do for you"

Then Captain America said "I'm here to know what you said to Mr. stark and what you mean by you never lose the war"

Loki thought for a minute then said "so he didn't tell you as he planned"

Captain America didn't say anything for like five minutes then said surprised "what do you mean by his plan"

Loki said with a low voice and ignorance look "isn't it obvious the hero you thought he was, turned to be the true villain"

Cap. America said in angry voice "I don't believe you"

Loki said "then go and check on him and as I think now he is in his tower talking to the evil army and giving them the plan"

Cap. America went back to tell the rest of the avenger but they all looked surprised when they heard that.

Thor said with angry voice "I don't know who not to believe, my own brother that Mr. Stark is evil or believe that Mr. Stark is good fellow in battle and a good man"

Then Bruce said "I have an idea, why don't you go and check your self…"

Then Thor interrupted him saying "why won't you come with us"

Then Bruce answered "no, I can't get angry or the other guy might come out and it won't be a good place to be with the green guy"

Cap. America and Thor went to the Stark tower and as they were told Tony was doing something on his computer.

Cap. America threw his shield and hit iron man, the hit was strong it made ironman fall from his tower but he had his suit on so he flew with it back on top of his tower and blasted Cap. America with his hand but cap America protected him self with his shield.

Then Thor hit ironman with his thunder but by mistake he over charged ironman's suit so ironman used his blaster in his chest and blasted Cap. America of his tower but luckily Captain America's shield got stuck in the tower while he was holding it so he used his strength and tried to get back up but the first time he didn't do it.

In the mean while ironman kept throwing rockets and bullets and he kept blasting Thor and in one time when he was charged one hundred percent he was going to blast Thor and it might of killed Thor but just before the blast reach Thor,

Cap. America jumped over Thor and protected him with his shield. Ironman was out of charge and Thor was tired and Cap, America was tired too.

Ironman said "wow that was a good round but I'm ready for the next one"

Cap. America said "and we are too, and we won't let you destroy our city or control the world"

Ironman replied confused "what you mean I don't want to do any of this I'm a good guy remember"

Thor replied "you can't fool us; my brother told us every thing about your evil plan"

Ironman said "well, first you believed the villain when he told you that the hero is the villain and second I'm here not for my evil plans, I'm here to get information about the one who is coming to destroy the earth"

Cap. America said "is that the real reason"

Ironman said "yes and if you excuse me I must return to my research and leave this childish conversation".

Then ironman returned to his research, Thor and Cap. America returned to the hellicarrier.

Thor headed to his brother and said as he entered the room "why did you lie to us, why did you try to fool us, haven't we defeat you, don't you want to help us and in return we forgive you"

Loki said calm "I didn't lose the war to filthy creatures like humans or to my own brother who stole my kingdom"

Thor said "I don't care what you think brother, I didn't steal your kingdom, asgard was never yours and I'm not here to talk about that, I'm here o know who you meant when you said he will come and destroy earth"

Loki said "oh you found out well I won't say anything else so if you want go help your geek friend in his home work"

Thor then left and went to ironman to know what he found till now.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review and i will upload the next chapter as soon as possible :)

* * *

**The Mysterious Plan**

**Chapter 3:**

After Thor and Captain America left, Tony found something giving massive electronic waves, he tried to detect it and know what is it, he knew that it is in the sky but he couldn't determine what was it so he flew with his suit to go to this thing that's giving the waves but while he was flying he got hit with one of the waves and it disabled all his system and crashed his flying system so he was falling but lucky before he crash Thor caught him.

Ironman said "thank you"

Thor replied "no need to thank me Mr. Stark but what were you doing up there and how did you fall?"

Ironman replied "it's a long story and I need to tell it to you all so lets head back to the hellicarrier".

Thor carried ironman back to the hellicarrier, ironman took his suit off and then he told them what happened to him.

Bruce Banner said "I think this mean all your suits will be off near the waves"

Tony replied "yeah but I have an idea of a suit that will work against the waves, an electric suit, a suit with electric shield from outside so it absorbs the waves and it makes my suit recharge by the waves"

Bruce said "and how will you make this shield and how will the small suit fly wit this heavy shield"

Tony replied "and who said it will be small but I will need your help, I need you to help Jarvis in building my system to absorb and contain the electric waves so I can store them and use them as a weapon"

Bruce said curiously "and why would you need to use it as a weapon"

Tony said "maybe I would need to disable a machine while I'm there"

Tony went to build his big new suit and Bruce went to start creating the system and the shield with Jarvis. Tony had a little problem with the suit because he didn't want it to be so big and not small but finally he did it and he created the suit not big and not small and he called it iron suit Mark IV (shield protector iron suit). Bruce finished creating the shield and Jarvis finished installing the system to the suit.

Tony painted his suit with the shield because the shield was a special biological paint and then he put the electrons absorber and wore his suit and flew to the place the waves came from.

First it was hard get used to the suit but finally he got used to it and he liked the software so much because it was more useful than the other software in his other suits.

As he got close to the waves the suit started resisting but he turned on the absorbing mode.

Tony said while trying to absorb the electronic waves "wow, these waves are hard but nothing can defeat the one and only ironman".

Tony saw behind the clouds a space ship so he scanned it and it was safe from out side so he got so close to it but he didn't enter until he figures out what it was.

Tony forgot to turn off the absorbing mode when the tank was full so the tank was blown and the suit was disabled once again but before it was totally disabled the suit flew insanely until he crashed to the door of the ship so he hold to it and tried to contact Jarvis but it didn't work so he left Jarvis a voice message saying "Jarvis the suit is crashing, tell Ms. Potts to go and tell the avengers to assemble and help…" but then the suit crashed and the rest of the message wasn't sent.

Tony took of the suit and it fell down but he kept holding to the door and he didn't leave it but suddenly the door opened and two people held Tony's hand before he fell and after they took him inside they hit him until he was knocked down.

When he woke up, he found himself in a dark room and a small window beside him looking on earth.

Tony yelled: where am I, any one, any body there, where am I"

Tony kept screaming but no body answered him, suddenly someone appeared in the room but it was too dark for him to see who it was.

Tony screamed "who are you" but the man didn't reply so he repeated "who are you"

Then two people came and stood beside Tony but again Tony couldn't see them so he said angrily "any body tell me why I am here and who are you"

Then he thought for a minute and he knew that Bruce would find the place of this ship and they all would come and save him.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mysterious Plan**

**Chapter 4:**

After Tony sent the message with Jarvis to Ms. Potts and was captured, Ms. Potts received the message with Jarvis but the voice wasn't clear but the only clear part was "avengers assemble" so after she heard that immediately told Jarvis to prepare the auto pilot jet to take her to the hellicarrear.

The avengers were surprised that Ms. Potts came to the hellicarrear for the first time and she looked worried and frightened.

Cap. America said "what's wrong madam and why are you so worried"

Ms. Potts was so worried , she didn't even speak and immediately played the video.

Thor said "I can't hear this, the voice of the message is so lame but I think Mr. Tony take the best technology on this planet in his suit"

Bruce interrupted Thor saying "yeah this means that the suit must have crashed but I am sure that I have built the shield to proof all the upcoming waves".

Natasha said "didn't you build an absorbing tank"

Bruce said "yeah I did"

Natasha continued "well then maybe Tony forgot to close the tank or the shied has absorbed too much that it broke it self".

Ms. Potts interrupted seriously "you are arguing on a silly thing while Tony is missing but he left a note at the end of the video saying "Avengers Assemble"

Every one looked serious after this and then suddenly Nick Fury entered saying "I think Mr. Stark was quite true, we are facing a danger we haven't ever faced before and I think this time the only solution will be forfeiting to them"

Cap. America asked "what makes you so worried and afraid like that"

Nick answered "they sent us a message saying that if we don't forfeit to them they will send one million soldiers to take over earth and kill every living creature so we must forfeit peacefully and all the presidents on earth agree"

Thor said angry "we can't just quit, this is not a game, and we must fight till the end and stay strong"

Nick said sadly "Mr. Thor this isn't like your brother's army, it's much bigger, stronger and faster"

Thor said angrily "I didn't defend earth and humans for just quit like this and if you think you will forfeit jut because of a small warning then I shall not defend you any more" then he flew away"

Cap. America and Bruce agreed and then Bruce said "Thor is right, we can't quit like this but if we will lose then lets lose with dignity" then both of them left.

Natasha and Hawkeye saw them left and then looked at Nick in a disappointment look in their eyes then they left too.

Nick went back to his office in the hellicarrear and thought that they shouldn't surrender like that, they should fight and win or even if they lose, they will lose with dignity.

Nick sent a message to the avengers saying "Avengers Assemble".

After one day they all came back to the hellicarrear and then Nick came and said "gentlemen we won't surrender, we will fight, we will defend our planet and if they want it then they have to kill us"

Every one cheered and were so happy then Nick continued "first we must have a plan, first Bruce go and build another shield and better than the last one and stronger, second Hawkeye go and take your special arrows we have created for you third Captain go and take your highly stronger costume and we have fixed your shield and at last Mr. Thor go get us a strong Asgardian army and that's all for now"

Then every one went to start what they have to do and Nick went to his computer and replied to the message from the evil people saying "we won't surrender to you and we won't let you conquer our earth so if you want to take it we are ready to battle".


End file.
